A Última Neve do Inverno
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Foi no último dia do inverno que ela percebeu que era em vão tentá-lo fazer a amar e depois da cena que vira.Talvez Inuyasha não merecesse perdão.Mas para conseguir o perdão Inuyasha pagou com o coração, literalmente, em troca da vida de Kagome.


**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha e todo o elenco do anime não pertence a mim. Pertence a querida Rumiko Takahashi :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A Última Neve do Inverno.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**K**agome andava calmamente pelas ruas movimentadas de Tókio sem rumo. Estava se sentindo um lixo. Depois de cinco anos finalmente seu relacionamento tempestuoso havia acabado. O frio de zero grau não cooperava nadinha só a fazia se sentir pior do que antes.

Com seu casaco marrom claro, suas meias calças pretas e a bota da mesma cor, a boina marrom e a bolsa preta. E por debaixo do casaco estava o vestido que _ele_ havia lhe dado de presente em seu aniversário de vinte e três anos. Ou seja, há dois anos...

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e continuou andando pelas calçadas movimentadas. A cidade estava bem iluminada. Claro! Todos estavam em comemoração. Pois no dia seguinte, segundo a natureza, seria primavera. Mas, nem parecia. Ainda nevava.

Todos estavam felizes, menos ela. Todos se divertiam no bar, menos ela. Todos estavam sorrindo, menos ela. Segundo _ele, _ela era anti-social, deslocada, careta e brega. – Kagome apertou mais ainda a bolsa no ombro e evitou mais uma lágrima. – Ela não era perfeita para ele. Ela nunca fora. E só agora, só depois de cinco anos perdidos ela finalmente compreendeu, finalmente aquele amor platônico pelo seu colega de faculdade havia se desmanchado como uma rosa despetalada. Só agora... Só agora!

_As lágrimas escorriam sem pudor._

Besta! Idiota! Burra! Cega!

Como foi se apaixonar por _ele. _Pelo o tal Taisho? Pelo tal playboyzinho filho da mãe... Como foi se encantar por ele? Como foi capaz de se iludir? Capaz de pensar que ela podia mudá-lo? Como cogitou a probabilidade dele ser o único? Ser... O primeiro e o único em sua vida?

Ele havia lhe traído uma não, mas duas, três ou cem vezes. Foi tudo um engano...

Sua vida nesses cinco anos fora tão conturbada cheia de diferenças entre ela e ele. Tão sem harmonia. Sem até mesmo uma trilha sonora. – Kagome passou enfrente ao um parque e sentou-se no balanço e baixou a cabeça – Se não fosse o maldito contrato... Sim, um contrato entre a família Higurashi e a família Taisho.

Com sua irmã dera certo. Rin e Sesshoumaru se deram bem, mas ela e Inuyasha... Passaram longe de bem.

Odiava lembrar as palavras dura que ele havia lhe dito um dia antes do seu casamento. "Eu amo a Kikyou. Eu sempre a amarei. Você somente representará um contrato que eu não concordei" – Mais uma vez Kagome derramou lágrimas, lágrimas de sangue. – Ela também tinha o seu romance, tinha a Kouga. Mas, o deixou, o esqueceu e se apaixonou por Inuyasha. Aprendeu a amá-lo.

Aprendeu da pior maneira.

Lembrou-se da sua lua-de-mel. Eles nem dormiram na mesma cama. Ela teve que tirar o vestido, sozinha. Desfazendo laço por laço enquanto ele enchia a cara de uísque e mandava mensagens amorosas para Kikyou.

_No fundo, sempre tivera inveja dela._

Do que adiantava tê-lo em sua casa e em sua vida e ela não tinha o coração dele?

Ela tentou...

Tentou inutilmente ser a esposa, a mulher ideal. Não se intrometia em seus planos e negócios. Não falava nada em relação a Kikyou ou qualquer outra amante que ele poderia ter pela rua. Não se incomodou com bebida dele, não se importa se ele não a abraçava ou falasse "eu te amo" e se ele dormisse com ela somente por pura luxúria, ela também não se importava. Não se importava em ser a esposa e ser tratada como qualquer uma.

Mas, tem horas que nem mesmo todo amor do mundo agüenta. Ela não suportou a pressão e tanta rejeição. – Kagome se balançou deixando o leve vento frio secar as lágrimas de seu rosto pálido. – Ele havia passado dos limites. Justo hoje. Justo agora. Logo agora que ela podia ser feliz, ou tentar ser feliz.

Ao chegar do trabalho Kagome adentrou o apartamento luxuoso que o sogro dera deixou a chave na mesinha e foi até o quarto. Foi quando teve sua decepção. Foi quando finalmente a ficha caiu. Foi quando ela dera conta que aquele sonho de princesa não existia. Que aquela perfeição que parecia era tudo um teatrinho...

As lágrimas caíram involuntariamente ao ver Inuyasha com Kikyou transando em sua cama. Ela agüentara a traição, mas fora da casa dela... Longe de seus olhos. Ouvir dizer que é traída é uma coisa ver a traição é outra totalmente diferente.

E lá estava ela com o envelope amarelo em suas mãos, com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Kagome! – Ele só conseguiu pronunciar seu nome.

Ela deixou o envelope cair, pegou o casaco e a bolsa e saiu de casa correndo. E agora ela estava lá. Na praça chorando. Deprimida. Angustiada. Se sentindo pior que um saco plástico.

_Definitivamente trocada. _

- Nunca ocuparei o lugar da Kikyou no coração dele... Nunca! Que besta eu sou. Alimentando esperanças de que um dia ele seria meu. – Ela colocou a mão no peito que doía.

Ela só queria ser amada. Só queria sentir o amor de modo recíproco. Pois seus dias não eram muitos. Tinha acabado de descobrir que tinha sopro no coração. Depois de a irmã insistir para ela ir ao hospital devido às dores no peito ela acabou por descobrir. Teria que fazer um transplante urgente. Ou morreria. Mas, a essa altura a morte seria uma boa.

Levantou-se e seguiu enfrente... Ia a um hospital. E quando atravessou a rua...

Ela viu a luz... Depois a escuridão total.

Ouvia de longe as vozes lhe chamando, lhe perguntando o nome e se estava bem, mas logo depois de uns segundo nada ouviu. Entrara em coma.

* * *

><p>No apartamento, Kikyou se vestia com um sorriso no rosto. Havia novamente prendido Inuyasha em seus braços. E logo na sua vida para sempre.<p>

- Hoje a noite foi muito agradável, Inuyasha. Adorei ter conhecido seu apartamento. – Ela o abraçou pelas costas. – Lembre-se, eu te amo!

Inuyasha estava sentado na beira da cama com a cabeça pensativa. Com os braços sobre as coxas numa posição reflexiva. Nunca havia chegado tão longe com Kagome. Passara dos limites.

- Agora ela vai embora para sempre. Você disse que o contrato só é quebrado quando ela pedir o divórcio. Depois da cena que ela viu. Duvido muito que ela ainda queira dormir com você. Se fosse eu, com certeza te desprezaria. – Falou Kikyou com arrogância.

- Você me desprezaria? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando para o nada.

- Lógico! – Ela se soltou dele e calçou os sapatos. – Vai me levar em casa?

- Não! Pegue um táxi. Vou atrás de Kagome! – E quando chegou perto da porta olhou o envelope e abriu...

O Susto.

- Kagome... – Ele correu, pegou as chaves do carro deixando Kikyou a ver navios. Chegou ao carro e deu a partida. Onde ela poderia está agora?

Nunca pensou que algo poderia acontecer com a Kagome. Nunca ligara para o que ela estava sentindo ou pensando. Sempre a viu como uma mulher forte. Suportou os piores momentos dele. Sempre esteve ao seu lado. Sempre lhe apoiou quando pedia ajuda. Sempre lhe compreendia. E o que ele fazia? A tratava mal. Dirigi-lhe palavras grossas e ofensivas. Mesmo assim, nunca a viu derramar uma lágrima. Aquela, fora primeira vez que viu tanto sofrimento nos olhos de Kagome. Há quanto tempo ela suportava tudo isso? Há quanto tempo aguentava o choro?

Engoliu em seco.

Agora, ele tinha duas notícias naquele envelope. Uma boa e outra ruim. A boa era que ela estava..._ Grávida_. E nem poderia ter a audácia de dizer que é de outro. Ele que era o infiel naquela relação. A ruim, ela estava doente. _Sopro no coração_. E precisa urgentemente de um transplante de coração. Mas, quem seria o doador?

Viu um amontoado de pessoas reunidas e uma moça jogada no chão no meio da avenida toda ensanguentada. Estacionou o carro e correu para vê. Era Kagome.

- Já chamaram a ambulância? – Perguntou aos presentes ali.

- Sim, já chamamos, mas a ambulância está pressa no trânsito! – Um homem falou.

- Cadê o filho da puta que fez isso? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Fugiu! – Falou uma senhora.

Inuyasha tentou reanimar Kagome. Estava temendo o pior. Pois ela estava sem pulso. Dois minutos depois a ambulância apareceu e a levou para o hospital. Inuyasha seguiu a ambulância em seu carro. E não pôde vê eles a levando para sala de emergência.

- Rin! Rin! – Ele chamou pela cunhada que anotava algumas coisas no relatório.

- Inuyasha! O que faz aqui?

- Rin! Kagome! Kagome foi atropelada! E a levaram para sala de emergência. Rin, ajude a minha esposa! Por favor! Não deixe ela e o bebê morram! Rin faça alguma coisa. – Ele falava desesperado.

- Calma Inuyasha! Eu vou vê o que eu faço. Ela está grávida? – perguntou a médica. – Desde quando?

- Não sei. Ela me deu esse envelope aqui. – Ele entregou o envelope a cunhada.

Rin quando viu tomou um susto.

- Por favor, Anne, chame o Doutor Sesshoumaru Taisho para sala de cirurgia agora! Temos que fazer um transplante de coração hoje! – Pediu para enfermeira.

A enfermeira só fez concordar com a cabeça.

- Precisamos de um doador, Inuyasha! – Falou a médica aflita.

- Eu doarei o meu! Não tem problema se eu morrer. Eu quero que ela viva e seja feliz. Tenha a vida que tanto queria antes deu estragá-la. Por favor, Rin! Eu dou o meu coração.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho! Pode encaminhar os exames, Rin! Eu faço!

Rin respirou fundo e mandou Inuyasha fazer os exames. A sorte foi que ele era compatível com Kagome. Então, Rin mandou que Inuyasha fosse para sala de cirurgia e se despedisse de seu irmão e de seu pai. Talvez, morreria. A probabilidade dele sair vivo da operação era quase zero.

- Kagome. Quero que me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz a você. Por todos esses anos... – uma lágrima saia de seu rosto enquanto ele acariciava o rosto pálido de Kagome. – Eu te amo. Pena que descobri só hoje. Mas, para provar que eu te amo. Que eu sempre te amarei. Darei-te o meu coração, para você viver. É a sua vez de ser feliz.

- Vem Inuyasha! Vamos! Ah! Uma boa notícia. O bebê está vivo. Ela está com um mês de gravidez. A operação vai ser delicada. Então temos que ser breve. Vamos, venha! – Rin puxava Inuyasha para deitar na maca que ficava ao lado do de Kagome.

- Sabe o que é tirar a vida do meu irmão, Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru colocando a máscara e as luvas.

- Uma sensação de perda? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não! É o desejo de ser o filho único novamente. – Brincou.

- Será que você gostava do seu irmão, querido? Eu particularmente eu o amava como cunhado.

- Cuidado, com as palavras Rin, cuidado. Venha! Vamos! Eles já aplicaram a anestesia em Inuyasha e Kagome. O resto! Seja o que Deus quiser.

A cirurgia durou 6 horas. Um tempo recorde para Sesshoumaru e Rin. Fizeram o transplante e foi bem sucedido. Agora, Kagome estava com um coração novo. Mas, tinha mais surpresas para a vida do casal. Rin cortou a veia que dava o sopro no coração e colocou em Inuyasha. Não podia ficar em Kagome devido ao perigo da veia causava a artéria aorta e podia sim levar a morte. Além do mais, Kagome estava grávida. E Inuyasha podia se recuperar sem ter o perigo de ter um abordo. Soava irônico mais era a verdade.

Dois dias depois, Kagome acorda se sentindo nova no quarto do hospital. O coração não doía mais. A alma estava em paz. Colocou a mão sobre o peito e sorriu.

- Sente-se melhor Kagome-chan?

- Rin! – Ela sorriu.

- Fizemos sua cirurgia. E o doador foi Inuyasha! Ah! Não se preocupe. O seu bebê ainda está vivo. – Ela abraçou a irmã. – Agora tudo vai melhorar irmã!

- Se ele foi o doador... Então, significa que...

- Não! Eu coloquei o seu coração nele. Mexi um pouquinho, um pouco de sabedoria e uma pitada de amor.

- E onde ele está? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Se recuperando em outro quarto. Tudo saiu perfeito! – Rin sorriu.

Uma semana depois, Kagome e Inuyasha levaram alta. E tudo na vida do casal agora estava diferente. Assim como a última neve do último dia do inverno havia passado as coisas ruins também haviam sido deixadas de lado. Eles estavam reescrevendo uma nova história. Um novo romance agora. A primavera havia chegado.

_Finalmente_.

* * *

><p>Alguns anos se passaram. Kagome tivera o bebê que nascera saudável. Kikyou, por incrível que pareça, acabou morrendo no acidente de carro. O táxi onde estava capotou na pista. Inuyasha, começou a tratar Kagome com mais carinho e mais amor. Agora ele aprendera a dá valor a jóia mais rara de sua miserável vida.<p>

- Eu te amo. Muito! – Inuyasha beijou a esposa que acabara de acordar. – Como está o coração?

- Batendo forte como sempre. – Ela sorriu.

- Olha! Hoje. Hoje é o último dia do inverno. Quer ir lá no terraço vê a neve cair pela última vez?

- Vê a última neve cair para chegada da doce... Primavera. Adoraria, querido.

Inuyasha docemente beijou a esposa, que agora a amava. Tinha certeza disso. Por mais que tentassem eles estavam ligados pelo _coração. _

Eternamente.

~*~*~* **O Fim ***~*~*~

**Espaço da Nathi: Olá pessoas, voltei! o.o Sei que a fic não é de humor, mas adorei escrever. Acho que deixei um certo suspense na fic. Quem morrerá? Kagome? Inuyasha? kkk' Que irônico! Er... Quero saber se gostaram.. Por favor, aos antigos leitores e aos novos. Deixem review's. *-* Deu muito trabalho escrever. E fiz com todo meu amor e carinho! *-* Pensem com carinho tá?**

**Clique aqui.**

**\/**


End file.
